


Rhiannon

by pleasant_grendel



Series: Samson/Rhiannon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, Genderbending, Genderswap, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall Deanna holds Sammy in her arms and she can only think of one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhiannon

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for the season 8 finale. I started writing this immediately after watching it. The companion piece for this is "Samson". They're both parallel to each other so it doesn't matter which one is read first. This fic is named after and inspired by Fleetwood Mac's song "Rhiannon".

“ _All your life you’ve never seen a woman taken by the wind…”_

 

“Castiel!” Deanna shouted, her throat hoarse from screaming the name repeatedly and as loud as she could. Sam was in her arms, weak, about to pass out.  
“No. Come on, Sammy! Stay awake for me”, but Sam didn’t respond. Deanna gazed up at the sky. The angels were falling. She should be pissed or livid, but all she could feel was worry and despair. _Was Cas one of those angels? Was she burning in the sky right now? How would she find them?_ Would _she find them?_

“Castiel!” The name sounded foreign and heavy in Deanna’s mouth. She hadn’t used it much since she had first found out about the angel. Castiel was an other worldly being, a feathery asshat; Cas was a friend, someone she had grown to care for. All the same Deanna continued to shout her full name because it felt right in this moment of panic. Also because if there was any way Castiel could hear her she wouldn’t be able to mistake it for something else. Even with this scene playing around her Deanna couldn’t help but to be distracted. She wanted to be anywhere but here. She wanted to be with Castiel and just like that her mind had wandered off into a memory almost forgotten.

 

***

 

Deanna and Bobby stood with their backs together as the old barn began to shake. They had covered the place head to toe in protective symbols sure that no monster or demon could make their way in, but still the old wood rattled. As the doors busted opened the lights hanging from the ceiling began to spark wildly. Deanna couldn’t make out what was coming their way, but she shot anyway knowing it was something damn evil and Bobby followed suit. Two shots in the chest and it still approached as if it was untouched and with another step Deanna realized that whatever it was it looked like a woman. Dark hair tied back into a bun, dress suit with a blue tie, and a tan trench coat on top; she walked in like she owned the place.  
“Who are you?” Deanna asked trying real hard not to come off as afraid.  
“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” The woman gave Deanna this eerie, near-snarl that sent a shiver down her spine. She reached behind her quickly grabbing her demon blade and stabbing it into the woman’s chest. She didn’t even flinch. Bobby was behind her, ready to knock her over with his gun, but the woman turned around, touching his forehead with two fingers, and sent Bobby tumbling to the ground unconscious. Deanna stood there unable to move for a moment. _What the fuck did she just do?_ Then she knelt down besides Bobby. “We need to talk, Deanna.”  
“Who are you?” Deanna stood up and faced the woman. Her eyes were blue, but not the sky blue you would see on an average person. These eyes were like sapphires, hot and and somehow Deanna could not move away from their gaze.  
“I’m Castiel.” _Castiel?_ _The thing that blinded Pamela. This is Castiel?_

“I meant…what are you?”

“I’m an angel of the lord.”

“That’s bullshit. There’s no such thing.” Deanna knew there were demons in the world. She knew there were monsters, ghost, and all sorts of terrible stuff, but she refused to believe in the existence of angels. There was no way that such a thing could be real. At least not in the way her mother described to her so many years ago.

“This is your problem, Deanna. You lack faith.” Suddenly a bright light filled the barn and the ground was hot as if it were shooting forth lighting. The woman stood back and the shadow of two dark, huge wings spread across the wall. She stood there calmly while Deanna trembled.

She stood up, taking a firm stance. “Angel, huh? Do angels normally blind innocent women?”

“I warned her not to view my true form. It can be a bit…” the woman stared down to search for a word and Deanna thought she saw something that seemed like remorse. “…overwhelming. My voice can be overwhelming as well, as you know.”

“Wait, you were that noise in the gas station? You think you could have eased up on the volume a little, damn.”

“It was my mistake. Special people can perceive my visage without harm. Since you fall into that category I thought it would be alright.”

“Yeah, well, you were wrong. So what’s then, huh?” Deanna motioned toward the woman’s body.  
“This my vessel,” She looked down at the coat, examining her tie. “She was a devote woman who actually prayed for this.”  
“Look, I’ve seen some shit in my day, but I don’t believe a damn thing you’re telling me. So who are you?”  
She titled her head in confusion, “I told you.”  
“Well then riddle me this. Why me huh? Why save me?”  
The woman took a step forward leaving next no space between the two of them. The woman’s pale, chapped lips parted and her words boomed through.

“Because God commanded it. Because we have much work planned for you.”  
Deanna swallowed hard, hating that she probably appeared weak and small to this ordinary looking thing. She was about to respond when there was a near deafening sound of wings flapping and just like that the woman was gone.  
“Castiel”, Deanna whispered to herself. She knelt down next to Bobby and shook him gently. He woke up after a few seconds.

“What the hell was that?”

“An angel?”  
“Girl, now is not the time for your flirtin’ shenanigans…”  
“No, Bobby, I’m not…She _was_ an angel! A literal, feathery…fuck!”  
“You watch your mouth, girl!”

“Sorry…” Deanna helped Bobby up. Now that he mentioned it, besides her plain appearance Castiel was beautiful. The angel radiated a power that Deanna had never felt from someone before. It was both frightening and alluring; there was no denying that. Deanna couldn’t understand it, the way those eyes seared into her, but she was sure there would be time in the future for her to wrap her head it. Even though she hated herself for thinking it, she almost hoped that the two would meet again.

 

***

 

Deanna fell stumbled back still holding Sammy in her arms. Wings fell, scorching the night sky just like Castiel’s eyes did when they first met. She picked up her sister and dragged her into the back seat of the Impala. _I’m going to find you. I have to find you._ She got behind the wheel of her car and without looking back she did what she always did: she drove.

“… _What would you say if she promised you heaven? Will you ever win…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
